I'll Run To You
by BellatrixxNarcissa
Summary: Never had one of Adele's songs spoken so well to Kitty. And it annoyed her, upset her, made her furious, but also ecstatic, feelings she had been feeling for such a long time. AU KYDER, I suck at descriptions, yeah :D
1. 7 Months, 3 weeks and 4 days before

Kitty Wilde found out she was pregnant by accident.

Okay, it wasn't like she fell, crotch-first, on the pregnancy test and managed to activate it or something. No, she had taken the test consciously, but she hadn't been expecting the outcome.

She had taken a break from Ryder's midterm antics and gone for an R+R evening at Tina's. She loved Ryder, don't get her wrong, but she'd needed some space, some room to think about something other than exams, something to get her out of the study hall that their apartment had seemed to have become. So, bag in hand, she had trudged the ten minute walk to what was proclaimed to be "Tina Cohen-Chang's Girls-Only Spa Escape"- which Kitty thought made it seem like it was kinda strip club-ish, plus there was the fact that Tina still lived with her parents, so there wouldn't be booze, but there would be face masks and ice cream, two things that Kitty was loathed to miss, plus Marley would also be there, so at least she'd have her best friend to suffer with, on the off chance that it was awful.

But when she arrived, she had almost turned around and walked home when she was greeted by Tina and Unique, giggling like a bunch of lunatics, wearing matching pink pajamas. There was something disturbingly 'high-school-slumber-party'ish that made her cringe, but she had already RSVP'ed, so she gave them a wry smile and walked into the house.

They had been sitting in a circle, blowing on freshly manicured nails when Tina had burst through the bathroom door that was adjoined not only to her bedroom, but also to her older sister's.

"You guys are never gonna guess what I've got." She held her hands behind her back.

"Your virginity." Kitty was the first to reply, instantly reprimanded by a stern look from Marley.

Tina rolled her eyes. "Grow up. No, I was looking for polish remover when I found these." She pulled whatever was behind her back out in front of her, four little white cardboard boxes, and the girls craned their necks to read what was written on it.

"Clear Blue… pregnancy test?" Marley's voice sounded worried, to say the least. "Why d'you have those?"

Tina raised an eyebrow. "I think they're Kay's. I found one of these in the garbage a month ago. It was negative, but still." She grinned at the girls. "We should take them."

"And why the hell do you think that's a good idea?" Kitty piped up, looking incredulously at Tina.

"Because it would be fun. I don't know about you ladies, but I think Unique's completely safe." Unique said this time, and Kitty had to bite back a comment out of decency.

Marley grinned. "I think it'd be funny. I mean, I've never tried taking a test before. Come on, Kitty." She nudged Kitty with her elbow.

Kitty groaned, rolling her eyes. "Fine, okay, fine."

"Awesome." Tina tossed a test at each of the girls. "Okay, I'll go pee first, then Unique, then Marley, then Kitty-"

"This is so gross." Kitty muttered, fingering the box.

"-when we've finished peeing," Tina continued, ignoring the blonde. "we'll leave our tests in order on my desk." She walked over to it, pulling tissues out and setting them flat on the desk. "And then check the results together."

"Okay, but if any of you are growing fetuses in your stomachs, I'm not taking care of you." Kitty said, pulling a magazine close to her and opening it.

Tina just pulled a face, walking into the bathroom.

They sat in silence for a good ten minutes while each girl went. Tina came back a giggling mess – apparently she had missed the test a few times, which was a detail that Kitty had not needed to hear. Unique was victorious with managing to use the test ("Miss Beyoncé herself would've been proud!") and Marley came out, her quiet, nervous self.

All the while, Kitty had been growing a weird sense of impending doom. She wasn't nervous, of course not. She and Ryder were always safe, she was on the pill. Admittedly, they had stopped using condoms when she'd gone on the pill, but that wouldn't have any effect, the pill was, like, 99% effective or something.

Box in hand, she sauntered over to the bathroom, pausing only to shut the door behind her. She picked up the box and used a perfectly manicured nail to slip the lid open and shook the test out into her hand.

Ew. She hated the feel of it instantly. It felt clinical. Clinical and cold. Her features pulled into a look of revulsion, she tossed the box into the corner of the bathroom. She pulled her shorts and underwear down, settling herself on the toilet. She reached down, test in hand between her legs and pulled it out a moment later, her face crossed into a look of disgust. Disgusting.

She pulled her shorts and underwear back up, opening the door of the bathroom and walking over to put it on the desk with the rest of them. She didn't even bother to read Tina and Unique's, which were ready. She knew the result of all of them, it was the same result that hers and Marley's would have.

She moved back down to sit on the floor with them, blocking out the noise of Tina and Unique giggling about whatever shoes this time and caught a smile from Marley.

"It's pretty stupid, I know." Marley conceded. "But it's just for fun. No big deal."

Kitty rolled her eyes. "Whatever, I'm pretty over it. It was just gross."

Marley laughed, nodding. "That it was."

Kitty grinned back, focusing on her magazine, only to be interrupted five minutes later by Tina calling them over. "It's time!"

Unique and Marley both laughed and stood up, walking over to the desk, but Kitty stayed behind, more interested in this article about J-Lo than the obvious outcome of a stupid pregnancy test.

"I'm safe!" Marley exclaimed, grinning from ear to ear. "So's Unique."

"Me too." Tina replied, smiling.

"Kitty, come see what you've got." Marley called, a smile on her face.

"No, I seriously don't care." Kitty replied tersely.

She could practically feel Marley playfully rolling her eyes and there was a short silence, maybe five seconds long before the next sound came.

"…Oh my god, Kitty."

Kitty raised her eyes at Marley's voice, an eyebrow raised. "Yes?"

"Yours… yours came out as positive."

Kitty groaned, standing up. "Then it's either faulty or you're trying way too hard to get me to come and take a look, but whatever, I'll look." She marched over to the desk, picking up her test and the instructions.

It took her a few tries to finish reading what it said. "'Pregnant, 1-2'?" She murmured. "That's not… that's impossible."

The rest of the girls looked at her, stunned. "When… when was the last time you and Ryder…" Marley asked softly.

"Uh… last night?" The words felt like ghosts on her lips. "I mean… we do it a lot."

"Were you ever unsafe?"

"No. I'm on the pill."

There was a silence as all four girls mulled this over.

"Holy crap." Tina was the first to talk. "You're pregnant."

"That's not necessarily true." Marley turned to her. "There could be other stuff tipping the test, like… stress? Have you skipped a period?"

Kitty frowned, thinking. "Well… I'm actually a couple of days late. Nothing serious, and I didn't think anything of it… but I am."

"Oh my glorious God in Heaven." Unique muttered.

"Look, it's probably nothing, so let's not freak out." Kitty took a step back, her hands outstretched. "I mean, it's just a test."

"That's 99% accurate." Unique finished, looking expectant.

"Maybe I'm the 1%!" Kitty exclaimed, taking a step back. "I mean, come on, how many women are actually pregnant when they get a positive reading?"

"Apparently ninety-nine out of a hundred." Marley replied, picking up the text box and examining it.

"But.." Kitty seemed lost for words. "But I can't be pregnant. I mean… it's impossible. I'm still in college, I'm not married, how could I be…" She trailed off, leaning against the table and rubbing her forehead.

Marley gave her a small, empathetic smile, moving to slide an arm around the blonde girl's waist, holding her close in a hug. "Look, the best thing you can do right now is go see a doctor. If you're not pregnant, it's no big deal. If you are, you'll deal with it and we'll help you out." Tina and Unique nodded, awkwardly patting her arms and holding her hands, something Kitty hated but didn't have the mind to voice at that moment.

Kitty leaned against Marley's shoulder and thought about the words. Yeah. A doctor's visit would put Clear Blue out of business. She was pregnant? Bullshit. She was just having a bad day, she was stressed, it was stress hormones that were making her late and changing the test. It wasn't impossible, there were finals that she was worried about. Yeah, that's what she'd do. Go to the doctor and get this whole nightmare sorted out.


	2. 7 Months, 2 weeks and 4 days before

Apparently, Clear Blue would still be making pregnancy tests for years to come, because ugh, they are so irritatingly accurate.

She had gone to see her GP, a thin, wiry woman with a strong Latin accent who, when the sonogram showed Kitty's stomach with a little bean shape in it, had cried out in joy and kissed the girl on both cheeks, while Kitty looked at the monitor in a daze, obviously not as euphoric.

It's not that she didn't want a baby in particular, or it's not like she actively didn't want to be pregnant. It was more that she didn't want to not be un-pregnant. Or that she didn't not want to not be pregnant. She didn't know! It was such a complicated situation.

For one, she was sure that Ryder would freak, to say the least. He cared so much about her, he told her that enough times a day. Although she had absolutely no doubt that he would stay by her side, he would be seriously scared of the idea of the two of them taking care of a kid together, especially just out of college.

And then there were her parents, which was another conversation entirely. Conservative Christian parents aren't really the kind that you want to drop the P-bomb on before you're married. They had already voiced their disapproval that Kitty was living with her boyfriend, she was sure that there would be some backlash at Kitty's newfound pregnancy, and it wouldn't help that it was Ryder's child. While Kitty's father had always adored Ryder, finding his cheerful and sweet attitude perfect for his daughter, Kitty's mother had always shown some disdain towards Ryder, finding his clumsiness and casual attitude to be off-putting for such a rigid woman.

But they'd all have to live with it, because whatever they were going through was nothing compared to Kitty. It had only been a day since she'd gone to the doctor, four days since she'd seen the pregnancy test, and already, she could feel some of the internet-diagnosed signs of pregnancy. She'd gotten swollen feet, she'd thrown up a couple of times. According to the doctor, she was three weeks along, so that meant that she should be feeling a lot of the symptoms, and she was getting there. But the physical symptoms were nothing compared to what she was thinking, feeling. She was scared, to say the least. There was a baby on the way that she'd have to take care of, which was enough to terrify her. There would be serious consequences if anything went wrong, and that fact was stressing her out more than she wanted to admit.

She sighed, running her fingers through her hair as she focused on the movie that Ryder had chosen for that night. It was another one of those dumb comedies where a black guy and an Asian old man are thrown together by some horrible twist of fate and are forced to work together to overcome the torturous web of white policemen, usually with the black guy nailing some ridiculously attractive half-naked girl by the end of it. It was stupid and predictable, but she watched it because he loved them and as cheesy as it was, she loved seeing him happy and holy crap, isn't how she got herself into this in the first place?

About halfway through, in the middle of the first car chase, she couldn't stand it anymore and grabbed the remote, pausing the movie and retracting to her end of the couch, arms wrapped around her body.

Ryder turned to her, a frown on his face. "What d'you do that for, they were just about to lose the policemen."

Kitty sighed, putting the remote on the coffee table, before sitting on the couch, her head in her hands. "I'm sorry…" She mumbles, her eyes closing.

Ryder takes a deep breath, taking in his girlfriend's, quite frankly, worrying posture. "Uh… you're forgiven?" He frowns, leaning in closer to her. "Babe, what's up? What's wrong?" He asks, his mind going to the worst.

Kitty exhales. "I'm pregnant." She mumbles into her hand.

There's a silence, before Ryder breaks it.

"Uh… I'm sorry, can you say that again?"

"I'm pregnant." This time, she says it through a little gap in her fingers, still hoping he hadn't really heard.

"You're… you're what?"

Kitty groans, standing up and walking over to her bag, rummaging around in it for something. "Yeah. I went to the doctor and she gave me this." She pulls out the picture she was given from the sonogram, walking back to the couch, holding it out for him.

He takes it, his hand shaking, his mind whirring, but keeping his eyes set on Kitty. "You're pregnant?" His voice is slightly higher-pitched and softer.

She swallowed, nodding. "Yeah. Look at the picture."

He turns the piece of paper over, taking in the grainy black and white image on it. He can't tell up and down but what he's seen from movies tells him that somewhere in that photo was Kitty's baby… was his baby.

"This is… our kid?" He asks.

"Yeah." Kitty's voice is soft as she moves to sit back next to him. "Sorry I had it done without you, but I was kinda freaked out, to be honest."

"It's okay." Ryder's reply is instant, and Kitty wants to cry because even when she's telling him something like this, he's so freaking sweet.

"Yeah. The doctor says I'm three weeks pregnant."

"Holy shit."

It was just starting to sink into Ryder's mind. Kitty was pregnant. This was their baby, he was the father. He was going to be a father. He brought a hand up to rub his forehead. "Holy… shit." He muttered.

"I'm sorry, Ry." She says, feeling like crap all of a sudden. Of course he wouldn't want to deal with any of this now. He was almost free, why would he want to be tied down by a baby.

"Don't… don't do that." His eyes are suddenly on her. "Don't say sorry. It's not your fault, it's not really anyone's fault. But… shit. Are you gonna… y'know?"

Kitty shook her head. "No. I was thinking of keeping it."

Something inside Ryder melted at her words. Something that told him that no matter what horrible crap he'd been through in the past, this baby would make a family for him, would make him a family with Kitty, and he knew in that moment that there was nothing he'd want more. "Good. I mean, I wouldn't have been pissed if you'd wanted to, it's your body and stuff, but… good. I'm really happy."

She raised an eyebrow, looking at him. "Really?"

He smiled softly at her, his eyes drifting for a second to the sonogram picture. "Yeah." He whispered, turning back to her. "I mean, this is our kid. Our baby. He or she is gonna be, like, a mixture of the two of us, fifty percent Ryder and fifty percent Kitty. Which means it'll be one hundred percent awesome." He grins as Kitty laughs despite herself, and presses a gentle kiss to her forehead. "It's not the best time, but I love you and I'm not gonna trade it for anything." He whispered in a silent promise.

Kitty gives him a lopsided smile, tucking some hair behind her ear. "I love you too." She whispered, leaning up to press a kiss to his lips. Pulling away, one hand reached over to his, gripping onto it and putting it flat on her stomach. "You can't feel anything yet, that won't come until, like, way later, but still."

Ryder inhales slowly. "That's actually really cool." He whispers.

Kitty smiles at him for a moment, before swallowing back a lump in her throat and groaning. "God, we're acting like a Nicholas Sparks couple. It's disgusting, and we should stop immediately."

Ryder chuckles, before something occurs to him. "Kitty, have you told your parents.

"No." Is her immediate reply. "But it's not exactly top on my 'want to do' list, so…"

"Yeah, I bet. Crap, mine are gonna go nuts." He muttered.

Kitty turned to him, putting her hands on his chin. "We'll tell both of them together so then if they kill us, we can die together." She said, pressing a kiss to his lips. "But for now, let's just not tell anyone. I can't deal with anyone more than Marley knowing."

"Marley knows?"

"Yeah, she was there when I took the test at Tina's. Long story, but we all took a test and mine was positive."

"At Tina's? That was like a week ago."

"Mhm."

"You only told me now?"

"Mhm."

"Why?"

Kitty sighed. "Because… I don't know? Well, for one, I had to try and wrap my head around it myself, and two, I was scared. Simple as that."

Ryder took a moment to consider this before putting his arm around his girlfriend. "I forgive you."

Kitty rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah." But she was smiling. Because even though she'd been scared, he'd done what she didn't think any guy in his position would ever want to do – he accepted it. So she was lucky, she was blessed.


End file.
